


bombs, for instance, or strawberry shortcake

by mels_36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Dean Winchester Makes Assumptions, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels_36/pseuds/mels_36
Summary: When Charlie had asked Dean to fill in for her for the last hour of her kindergarten class, she had briefly mentioned that there was a dad who was always slightly late. But, as far as Dean was concerned, half an hour could hardly be considered 'slightly'.In which Dean Winchester makes assumptions.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	bombs, for instance, or strawberry shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> I walked into this fandom on November 5th and now these two just live in my head rent-free.

When Charlie had asked Dean to fill in for her for the last hour of her kindergarten class, she had briefly mentioned that there was a dad who was always slightly late. But, as far as Dean was concerned, half an hour could hardly be considered _slightly_. 

“You okay there, champ?,” Dean asked, a small frown on his face.

The kid, who was standing next to him outside the building, nodded quietly.

“I’m so gonna give the bitch a piece of my mind,” Dean muttered under his breath. 

Thankfully it wasn't long before he saw a man, who was wearing a long trench coat, appear in front of the steps leading up to the school. 

“You, stay there,” Dean shouted, pointing his finger at the man and quickly joining him on the sidewalk, “Look, I don’t give two shits about who you are, and I don’t care if you are in your office or getting laid before you come to pick up your son, but it’s time for you to fucking man up and start putting your kid at the top of your priority list, you hear me?”

The man gave Dean a puzzled look, tilting his head to the side. Dean couldn’t help but stare, a little lost in those blue eyes.

“Just…try to show up on time, dude. It’s the least you can do for him.”

“Excuse me?” It took a few seconds for Dean to register the voice of someone else, standing behind dude-with-a-trench coat. “I’m here to pick up my son?”

Dean looked back and forth between the two men, extremely confused.

“Indeed you are.” Trench coat guy had spoken for the first time since Dean’s little rant, and while still looking at him he added, a smirk playing on his lips, “I’m the new kindergarten principal.” 

Dean felt his face turn hot. He was used to making mistakes, but to royally screw up like that? Next level bad luck. Gosh, it had taken him so long to find this job, only to lose it over some dickhead who couldn’t show up on time!

The principal gave him another amused look before finally turning his attention to the laggard dad.

“From what I‘ve heard, it seems to be a common occurrence for you to not come to pick up your son on time. I don’t think I can abide this behavior. I understand that you may be a busy man, but I firmly believe in making sure your child always comes first. Am I making myself clear?”

The words had been spoken firmly, in a deep, authoritative voice. It sent shivers down Dean’s spine, and he looked at the other man, who seemed quite affected as well. _Probably not in the same way_ , his wicked mind supplied.

“I… Y-yes. I’m sorry. I’ll make sure this never happens again.” The dad quickly made his way up the stairs, took his son’s hand and left the place, not quite in a hurry (but close enough). 

The principal’s entire focus was now back on Dean, who was having a hard time keeping the eye contact.

“Now, Mr….?” 

“Winchester,” Dean replied, his voice a little higher than usual.

“Mr. Winchester,” the man repeated, keeping his tone low (and Dean was totally cool with it, no reactions in any part of his body, none at all, thank you very much), “while I do appreciate the passion behind your statement, I believe we should work on expressing it without such an intense amount of swearing. Shall we proceed to my office?”

Relieved by the fact of not having been fired on the spot but also not trusting his own voice, Dean gave a short nod. The other man chuckled, sounding rather amused.

“I believe I need your help to point me in the right direction, this being my first day, or rather, my very first hour.”

“Yeah, I mean, sure, of course.” Dean’s answer failed to come out as more than a ramble, as he started walking towards the school building. He realized once again that he was screwed but, come to think of it, probably not quite in the way he had originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I _do_ have ideas for this to be just the beginning of something more elaborate/long fic, but I'm still very unsure...Oh well, we'll see!


End file.
